A liquid crystal display device has advantages such as a light and thin body, and low power consumption. Thus, the liquid crystal display device is utilized not only as a small display device in a display portion of a cellular phone or the like, but also as a large television set. A general liquid crystal display device performs planar display. In recent years, it is suggested to perform stereoscopic display with more presence by using a liquid crystal display device (see Patent Document No. 1).
Patent Document No. 1 discloses a stereoscopic image display device (stereoscopic display system) provided with a liquid crystal display device which alternately displays a frame for left eye and a frame for right eye, and shutter glasses. The observer wearing the shutter glasses observes a display screen of the liquid crystal display device.
In the stereoscopic image display device in Patent Document No. 1, the liquid crystal display device displays the first and the second frames for left eye of the same image successively. Thereafter, the first and the second frames for right eye of the same image are successively displayed. At this time, a left-eye shutter of the shutter glasses is opened from a vertical blanking period after the first left-eye frame is written into the liquid crystal display device to the next period for the second left-eye frame. A right-eye shutter of the shutter glasses is opened from a vertical blanking period after the first right-eye frame is written into the liquid crystal display device to the next period for the second right-eye frame. As described above, in the stereoscopic image display device in Patent Document No. 1, cross-talk in which an observer visually recognizes the left-eye frame and the right-eye frame simultaneously can be prevented, and the time period in which the observer can visually recognize the left-eye frame and the right-eye frame is extended, thereby attempting to increase the luminance.